Date night
by CatrinHope
Summary: Harry asks Hermione to set him up with a date. It doesn't work well. But you know what they: if at first you don't succeed try and try again.
"Fuck you Hermione!"

"Oh, that bad?" she said dully, peering over her report as Harry stormed in, taking off his tie in a fit of fury as he did so. He turned to face her, panting as if he had run a marathon, his wild hair plastered to the sides of his face.

"Jesus Harry, what the hell did he do to you?"

Harry gestured wildly to his suit, which had been preen pressed before he had left and now ruffled by too eager hands.

"Oh my!" Hermione put her hand to her mouth in horror. What had she led her best friend into? Harry didn't seem to have the same feelings of violation, more irritation.

"Tell me what he did Harry please?"

Harry sighed and slumped down beside Hermione and the sofa, taking up half the cushion and crumpling her work.

"So I am waiting there-

"Hi."

Harry looked up from the menu he was holding to the tall man standing beside the table, smiling nervously. The man had light brown skin and small brown eyes. He was wearing a blue suit which skretch almost paifully over his board and slightly slouched shoulders. He chuckled nervously looking down at the wine glass that Harry was holding rather than at Harry.

"I'm Jon Redding."

He held his long fingered hand out and Harry took it, the fingers coarse on his palm.

"Nice to finally meet you Jon, Herimone has told me a lot about you."

Jon chuckled again rubbing his crew cut black hair and sat down.

"I'm sure she has…sorry I'm…I'm feeling quite nervous."

"That's alright." Harry said, feeling quite symthatic for the man who fidgeted in his seat while Harry called over a watier to get the poor man a drink.

"That was a mistake," he groaned, as Herimone symtheically storked his hair trying to get rid of the creases her work that she had recused from underneath Harry.

"I swear I only had only two glass from two bottles. So-

"Come on please."

"No." Harry said firmly as Jon kept to grabbing his suit. Harry had realised before getting out of the restaurant that this wasn't going to end well.

"Please."

Harry winced at how desperate the man sounded. He pushed him away more firmly before turning to call for a taxi. He did not expect to be tackled into a nearby lamp post and sloppily kissed. Once his shock had worn off, he punched the man, winding him.

"Don't ever to that again!" Harry hissed, hailing once more from a taxi, holding his wand in his pocket so hard he thought it might snap. When he closed the door to the taxi he could see Jon almost close to tears on the floor. He rubbed his forehead. That didn't go well.

"You could sue him you know?"

Harry sighed, "No, he was just drunk."

"He assulted you!"

"No," Harry laughed, "I'm fine Herimone."

She rolled her eyes at her friends ignorance to what had happened to him. She then bit her lip, remembering who had set him up.

"Don't worry, I'll find someone better I promise."

He was at least handsome. He was blonde with blue sparkling eyes. His face was heart shaped and slightly pudgy which made the man look very jolly and fun loving. If only he would stop talking about his ex's.

"Maybe you should find someone else to set you up?" Herimone said bitterly,

"You know I can't tell anyone else," he said picking the feathers out of the pillow he was holding as they wathced TV.

"I know," she said quietly, wishing she hadn't brought it up. "Speaking of which Jon wishes to apoligise."

Harry nodded absent mindedly, intently staring at the screen. When the movie ended, he yawned and stretched and slither off the sofa, making Herimone chuckle,

"Don't worry Herimone, you'll find me someone soon."

He was so talkative. And this time about things Harry got talk about too. And fun. When he had sat down, postively beaming with the thick black moustahce Harry had nearly choked on his drink. But Valsi took it in his stride and laughed with him.

"So will you see him again?"

Harry shook his head admantly. Herimone huffed irritated at his pickiness,

"And what was wrong with him?"

"He wouldn't stop picking his nose."

Herimone couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Harry can I asked something serious? Are you sure you're gay?"

Harry frowned, "what kind of question is that?"

"Well I'm just," she closed her eyes, not sure how to just it, "well, none of your relationships with woman…really were good, and maybe you're just…confused."

Harry stared at her, no emotions playing over his face.

"Plus I'm running out of gay friends."

Slowly Harry smiled, "fine," he shrugged, "I'm up for it."

"Nope."

He didn't even stopped by the kitchen table to tell her how it was.

He could tell just by how she was holding herself, she was raised to be royalty. She had very pale skin had shone in the light, she was tall from her straight posture with small breasts, wearinga low V blue dress. She had long thick black hair and green-blue eyes that were hidden behind her long thick eyelashes.

"Hello."

She looked up and smiled brightly,

"Good evening." She held out her petite hand with long glittery nails. He took it and sat down across from her, picking up the menu.

"So how much are you worth?"

"Okay." Harry was up and out of the restaurent before his chair hit the floor as he fled.

The following week when Hermione was making breakfast the door creaked open. Harry was trying to sneak in, forgetting how early she got up in the morning. He stared at her, wearing the same clothes as the night before like a deer in the head light.

"Morning Harry," she said innocently, "How was your date?"

He glared at her, "oh shush."

She smiled into her tea as he strode embarrassed to his room, knowing she should have contacted Malfoy sooner.


End file.
